Storage containers with covers are often provided in consoles of vehicles. Under certain circumstances such as during a collision it may be desirable to keep the containers in a covered state to avoid any stored objects to fly out therefrom and cause injuries.
Storage covers are used on some of these storage containers to achieve this purpose. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,953 B2 discloses a lid to cover a central console along with an inertial lock as a latch for positioning the lid.